Kingdom hearts: The Omega Chronicles
by Over Flash
Summary: A story about a character who can use a special power known as Omega. SoKai, RikuxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts: The Omega Chronicles**

**The Story so far...:**

Three friends, Sora, Kairi and Riku, once lived on an island out a fair bit from the mainland of their home area. They always dreamed of sailing out off their island, and seeing the worlds around them. On the eve of their trip, however, Shadows started attacking the island, destroying anyone and anything they came across. Sora attempted to fight off the Heartless, and rescue his friends, but found that they had all been separated by the darkness. Sora, on his search for his friends, discovered about the Keyblade, a mystical weapon that he was chosen as a wielder of, and how all the worlds were being destroyed, one by one, by the Heartless. He, along with some new-found friends Donald and Goofy, set out to defeat all the Heartless, and defeat the leader of them all, Ansem. After doing so, Sora got separated from his friends Riku and Kairi and Donald and Goofy got separated from their King, whom they were trying to find. After they started searching again, they discovered Castle Oblivion, where their memories slowly got removed, and where Kairi's Nobody Naminé resided. After Sora reached the top and saw Naminé, he was put into a sleep for a year, during which his Nobody Roxas joined and left Organization XIII, only to turn traitor and leave. After Roxas found out about Sora, he wanted to meet him. When he finally did, he returned to him, and Sora awoke. After that, they then set off on their journey. After much searching, and learning about Organization XIII, they then set off to find the entrance to the base, only to find in a parallel to where they started, the town where Roxas lived. After searching the Castle, they found Riku , Kairi, and the King, and then defeated Xemnas, thus ridding the world of Heartless and Nobodies forever, almost. Or so they thought...

**Present Day:**

"Alright, everyone! Quiet!" Said a voice.  
Upon hearing that voice, everyone then slowly quieted down. "I understand that what I said does not agree with what happened 13 years ago, as we all thought that it all was over, and that we had defeated the heartless and Nobodies. But, they have returned. We need to go out and defeat them now, before it gets too bad."  
"I am not sure if you have forgotten, but we have since lived lives that we cannot drop, even to fight off the Heartless." Stated Sora simply. He had, since it was his turn to fight, become a strong man, but did not seem keen on fighting. "However..." at this point, the Keyblade suddenly appeared. "We do have a new Keyblade wielder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Hearts: The Omega Chronicles.**

**Chapter 1: The Omega's beginning.  
**There were footsteps on a carpeted floor. A guy came running, dressed only in swimming bottoms. He was a young boy, who looked no older than 11. He was blond and laughing hysterically. After him, a young girl who looked to be around 12 followed him. She, too, was dressed in swimmers, but was wearing a rash shirt and board shorts, as if she did not feel comfortable in proper swimmers. She was shouting at the boy to slow down and let her catch up. "Well, perhaps you should be faster, Terra. You know how the line ups can get for the water slide!" the boy shouted.  
The girl named Terra stopped for a minute, then sighed. "Alright then, Mark. Get over there and save me a spot. Just don't complain about how long I'm taking!" Terra yelled, and on that, he ran off.  
It was a holiday, and they had met at their Kid's Club. They had, since meeting, become great friends, if a little aggressive at each other, though a friendly sort of aggressive. They considered each other friends, though there was still a strong, inexplicable rivalry ever since they had met. They had simply put it down to the way that when they had first met, they were working against each other in a game of basketball. They did not have much longer, only a few days before they were off at home again. They decided to make the most of this time, and get to know each other a little. Their friendship, however, had inspired rumours that there was more to their friendship that just that, and they denied it. Although, in truth, there was more to it than that. The rumours were true. They did have a little more than friendship on their minds; they just didn't have the chance to express it much.  
As Terra stopped to catch her breath, she was surrounded by Shadows. She was startled to see them, and didn't know what to do. After that, she had remembered what one of her friends had taught her, and decided to see if she had rubber bands. She did, so she fired them at the Shadows. Realising that it just went straight through them, she then panicked. However, then the Keyblade came to her aid, and, while she was never taught how to fight with a sword, she knew enough to kill them. She managed to defeat them with little difficulty, after which Mark came over. "You all right, Terra? What were those things?" He asked, confused and concerned, as she did not come away from that fight unscathed. She had a few scratches, most notably on her back, which were letting out small amounts of blood.  
"Yeah, I think I'm all right. But, I would like to know what happened, and what those things were." Terra replied. She drew breath sharply, as the stinging of the scratches got to her. "Wonder what Pop is going to say though... And how am I going to explain this... I mean, think about it. Black things with yellow eyes shot up out of the ground, and I got attacked, and this giant key just appeared in my hand."  
"I don't know, but we'll think about it later. Right now, let's just get you to the First Aid office." Mark suggested, thinking that they would need to get the blood flow stopped as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark helped Terra to the Medical centre, after her protests that she was fine, and that she could get there herself, and after she finally gave in after she almost fell over in the lift. She was getting weaker, and after her movement and the blood being given further stimulation around the body, the loss of blood became apparent, from her pale face. She was grateful for his help, aware that if he did not argue with her, she probably would have died on that lift, from lack of blood. By the time they reached the Medical Centre, she was unconscious, and low on blood. Mark explained what had happened, and they believed that it was the truth, after seeing it as questioningly truthful. They realised that, no matter what the truth was, and whether or not they were told it, it would not change Terra's condition. As no-one was sure of her Blood Type, they decided to stay safe and give her O negative blood that they were given just in case they needed it. For a couple of hours, she just laid there. The colour was in her face, but she was still unconscious, possibly from shock. After a while, she slowly awoke, and was hungry. Mark, when he saw her wake, his face had lit up with joy and relief. After she had woke up, however, a tall man in a white cloak came, and saw her. "Well, so this is our saviour from the Great Darkness, is it?" he questioned Mark, pointing to a sleeping Terra.  
Mark was confused. "What makes you say that she is a saviour? What is this Great Darkness? What is going on?" He asked, getting worried.  
"Never mind about that. You would not understand. I need to take her somewhere. Do you know where her parents are?" the cloaked man questioned.  
Mark grew nervous. He had no idea of the man's intentions, but chose to answer truthfully. Judging from his attitude, and this "saviour from the Great Darkness" stuff, he knew that he was not intending to directly kill her, at least. "I do know where her grandfather is. The Burgundy Dining Room, I think. You should see a miniature version of her sitting at her table. That is her sister. Ask him whatever you want to ask him." he answered nervously.  
"Thank you. I will be back later." the man in white said before leaving the room.

A while had passed. Terra had stirred. By the time that the cloaked man had returned, she was awake, and asking Mark what had happened to her. "Young Terra. Such an honour it is to finally meet our saviour." He said, bowing to her. "Listen, you need to come with me, so that you can be taught to harness the Keyblade's powers."  
"The... Keyblade?" Terra asked, confused.  
"I will explain it all when we head back to headquarters. Just, please, come with me. My name is Riku, by the way." The man named Riku said. "Come with me, and you will unlock powers beyond your wildest dreams."  
"Beyond... my wildest dreams..." Terra said vaguely. "Can you just give me till the end of the holiday, and then I will join you?"  
"Why, yes. After that, I and my comrades will teach you all you will need to know."


End file.
